S E C R E T ‡ P O L I C E
by Discourteous
Summary: We are watching you! From day to night! Song-fic! Rated T for Character death, blood and gore!


I do not own Vocaloid in anyway all credit goes to it's rightful owners

* * *

><p><strong>GO!<strong>

It's useless! No matter where you run, you are being watched!  
>As the group planning to take over the state, we won't let you ever escape<br>your entire behaviour pattern, we know it all!

* * *

><p>Ragged, harsh breath escaped chapped lips as adrenaline powered on her legs. Chalk white hair, dishevelled and tangled clung to her face due to the cold sweat running down her forehead. It was <strong>them.<strong> She turned abruptly and using a vodka bottle that had conveniently been strewn in the alleyway attempted to stop her attacker. Mint green eyes glistened with malice as a cold metal met her temple. She took her final breath. **BANG.**

* * *

><p>While you were living a carefree life, our numbers are multiplying!<br>All the people in your life, like your neighbours and your co-workers  
>Even your girlfriend, your family too, everyone is watching your every move<p>

* * *

><p>She swiftly pulled her blonde hair into a side ponytail with practiced movements, as she casually whipped out her phone. Her fingers flew over the buttons, as she text rapidly into the miniature computer. This was the twelfth text she had sent. Her patience was wearing thin. Knowing this her boyfriend affectionately wrapped his arm around her waist. It was quite odd for her boyfriend to show such affection but she relaxed into it. It was then she felt something tighten around her neck. She yelped helplessly as she spun to face her blue-haired boyfriend. Her last sight was that of a feral grin upon a pale face.<p>

* * *

><p>We're the Secret Police, the ones controlling the government, the nation's security!<br>The Secret Police, under the cover of darkness, supervising spy activities

From day to night, we're watching you!

From day to night, we're watching you!

From day to night, we're watching you!

From day to night, we're watching you!

The blue haired boy casually tapped buttons on his cell phone as he encrypted the message:

T A R G E T D E L E T E D.

He smiled as he set off to dispose of the evidence. There was one more left to 'delete'.

We'll use any means possible to corner you into confession!

Repeated torture maybe? Or perhaps some IV drugs!  
>Or even take the thing dearest to you without any mercy!<p>

That's why we're the Secret Police, the ones controlling the government, the nation's security!

* * *

><p>Ringlets of pink hair met the stone wall as she wailed. She felt something cover her mouth. A hand maybe? Her vision was blurred slightly. She felt something hard and chilling to the touch pressed firmly against her neck. Tears trickled down porcelain skin and she could feel the pressure against her neck more. Other than the feeling against her neck she could nothing else, her body was numb as if she was…it couldn't be. She had been drugged. Who knows what information she could've leaked? She cursed as the metal cleanly dug through her flesh before finally being dislodged from her throat. Red splattered everywhere as she heard a pair of footsteps heading away from her conversing about what would the have for tea. How ironic.<p>

* * *

><p>The Secret Police, oppressing ideologies, investigating all complaints!<p>

Every single day, we're watching you!

Every single day, we're watching you!

Every single day, we're watching you!

Every single day, we're watching you!

We're the Secret Police, the ones controlling the government, the nation's security!  
>The Secret Police, under the cover of darkness, controlling spy activity!<p>

From day to night, we're watching you!

From day to night, we're watching you!

From day to night, we're watching you!

From day to night, we're watching you!

From day to night, we're watching you!

From day to night, we're watching you!

From day to night, we're watching you!

**From day to night, we're watching you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuu: My very first fanfic! Thanks to those who read it and please do review! The characters shown in order are : <strong>

**Haku Yowane – Miku Hatsune**

**Neru Akita – Kaito**

**Teto Kasane – Rin and Len Kagamine **

**I just love to torture my favourite characters! :D**


End file.
